Sometimes, together with the picture data of a broad cast program, the related information data thereof is received, so that both of the program picture and the related information are displayed on a display screen.
For example, when a user views a screen other than the screen displaying the program picture, it may be preferable that appropriate related information is displayed on the other screen.